How To Survive A Horror Movie
by whimsycality
Summary: Our eight favorite Roswellians take a little Halloween trip and run into some unexpected supernatural complications. A story put together from a drabble challenge over on RH, inspired by the rules to surviving a horror movie. No official pairings UC hints


**Title:** How to Survive a Horror Movie

**Spoilers: **Just up through Destiny, set during a lighter, totally AU season two.

**Disclaimer:** I own absolutely nothing, all characters and original Roswell settings belong to other very lucky people as do all rules quoted.

**Pairings/Couples/Category:** UC/AU/Horror – No official pairings but hints at Polar, Incrowder, GZer, and Fifthwheeler

**Rating:** Teen

**Warnings:** Spooky, evil ending.

**Summary:** Our eight favorite Roswellians take a little Halloween trip and run into some unexpected supernatural complications. A story put together from a drabble challenge over on RH, inspired by the rules to surviving a horror movie. I will list all the rules referenced at the end of the story.

**A/N: **So, just in case you missed the warning, you will want to kill me at the end…and no I don't care. Muahahahaha.

* * *

"Why oh why did we agree to do this?" Tess groaned, arms crossed over her chest as she stared at the darkened corn maze, torch flight flickering over her face and casting eerie shadows.

Liz slipped a commiserating arm through hers and sighed. "Because the men wanted to be manly, and we decided to let them."

Isabel snickered and took Tess's other arm, dragging the other two girls unwillingly towards the next fork in the path. "Come on girls, we need to beat them out of this maze and prove that the girls are 'manlier' then they'll ever be."

"Well, at least three of the girls," Liz said dryly, waving a hand vaguely in the air. "Since Maria decided now would be the perfect time to seduce Michael." The other two rolled their eyes, knowing just how much they would all suffer if the blond pissed Michael off, again, completely ruining the rest of their Halloween plans once they all got out of this damn maze. They reached the fork and paused, glancing at each other and down each corn-walled corridor as they tried to decide which way to go, when a piercing, and extremely familiar shriek echoed down the left path.

Grimacing at each other, the three girls set off towards their friend, fully expecting to find one or more of the guys pulling a prank on the volatile girl. Instead, they found her standing over a disturbingly real looking dead body, hands over her face as she continued to scream, seemingly frozen in panic.

Tess and Isabel exchanged slightly fearful, slightly annoyed glances, and then simultaneously pushed Liz towards the terrified blonde. "We'll check the body, you deal with that," Isabel commanded.

Liz glared, but followed suit, carefully skirting around the corpse she was silently praying was fake, until she'd reached her best friend. "Maria! It's okay; it's going to be okay," she said firmly, grabbing her arms and gently shaking her, then wincing when the screaming merely increased in volume. Gritting her teeth, she prepared herself for the inevitable rant once Maria had snapped out of it, then yanked her friend's hands away from her face and, when that still had no effect, gave her an open-handed slap against her right cheek.

The sound seemed to echo and she winced again when reason returned to Maria's wide green eyes, eyes that began to narrow as she realized what Liz had just done. Her mouth opened to begin a tirade, when deep male laughter interrupted her, and both girls turned to see Michael, who had appeared behind Maria, clap his hands together in mock applause. "Nice one Parker, I was beginning to think that nothing could stop the racket."

"Michael!" Maria shrieked indignantly, stepping away from Liz who grinned in relief, relief that was short lived when Tess's shaky voice prevented another Maria tirade. "Guys, this body is real."

"Oh my God there's a killer in the maze, we're all going to die!" Maria wailed, now clutching at Michael instead of yelling at him, and Liz felt her own pulse race in response as she wondered who the dead body used to be, who was responsible for his death, and how he had ended up in the maze. Not to mention who might have killed him and if they were still hanging around.

The other three boys had been just behind Michael, and all eight of them now stood huddled a few feet from the body, trying to figure out what they should do since none of them had a cell phone on them, and no one had seen anyone not part of their group since entering the maze. "It's the worst kind of horror movie cliché," Kyle groaned. "Stuck somewhere horribly creepy with no way to call for help."

Liz rolled her eyes, smiling faintly when she noticed Michael doing the same. "We're not exactly stuck Kyle. We can walk out of here, and considering the circumstances, I think we can repeal the no powers rule."

Kyle grinned, clapping Max and Michael on the back. "That's right, three cheers for super powered friends."

"Super powers won't save us from ghosts, or zombies, or demons, or whatever the hell is out there," Maria ranted, crossing her arms over her chest angrily when Michael refused to let her cling to him.

"Whatever, can we just get out of here?" We probably shouldn't draw attention to ourselves, or some hillbilly locals might just decide we're the perfect suspects," Michael groused, Liz silently agreeing as she exchanged a worried glance with Tess, who was standing closest to her. The last thing they needed was attention, so as much as she hated to just leave the body lying there, running was their smartest option.

Before she could state that though, something reached through the wall she was standing next to, and yanked her through the corn stalks, the scream that escaped her throat coming entirely too late. She struggled wildly and managed to free one hand, swiping it across her attacker's face. Or at least she tried, screaming again when it went right through the shadowy head.

Someone else crashed through the broken wall and grabbed her arm, pulling her away from the figure who vanished instantly. "You okay, Parker?" Michael asked frantically, tilting her face up as he looked her over.

She nodded, wincing as he gently touched the scratches on her arms from her trip through the stalks, before his hand wandered down to her exposed stomach, also scratched and oozing small drops of blood. "What are you doing showing so much skin Parker?" he asked with a smirk as his hand glowed, erasing the angry red lines. "Not that I haven't been enjoying the view, but the psychos always go after the slutty girls."

Her gratitude disappeared and she glared at him, shoving her hands against his chest in a futile attempt to get out of his grasp, then sighed and grimaced as she glanced down at her now torn, extremely risqué cheerleader costume, and muttered; "I let the girls pick my costume."

"Well, stick to your prude wear next year," he said dryly. "Now come on, let's get out of here."

Michael used his powers to sear a clean path back through the wall, Max and Alex meeting them halfway through, looking frantic. Alex wrapped an arm around her immediately, squeezing her tightly in relief, and she smiled shakily up at him, trying to hide her disappointment at being pulled away from Michael, a disappointment she didn't entirely understand or appreciate.

They rejoined the group moments later, everyone looking frightened with Tess and Isabel holding their hands out protectively until they confirmed it was just them. "Did you see who it was, Parker?" Michael asked, drawing her attention again and making her sigh, because she'd seen fresh signs of hysteria rising in Maria's face as she clung to Kyle, and knew her response was likely to do nothing to abate it, instead possibly making the others just as hysterical.

She shook her head, eyes locking somberly with Michael's as she tightened her grip on Alex, who was now holding Tess's hand as well. "Not exactly but, I tried to hit him and," she paused, hoping they believed her, before continuing in a shaky voice. "My hand went right through him."

His eyes widened in surprise, but to her relief she saw belief flash through their caramel depths before they blanked and hardened with determination. "We need to get out of here; now." There was no disagreement and they all began to quickly walk back the way the boys had come, who were pretty sure they'd found the exit before they heard Maria screaming, an alien paired with each human for the maximum protection.

Maria and Max were in the lead, Michael and Liz following close behind, when a man appeared on the path in front of them. "He's the one who sold us the tickets! Maybe he can help us!" Maria exclaimed, taking a step forward. Liz shook her head, all of her instincts screaming, when the man suddenly lifted the hedge trimmer he was carrying, eyes glinting maniacally as he bared stained teeth in their direction.

"Shit!" Max swore, grabbing Maria's arm and pushing her down the opposite fork. "Run!" Michael immediately took Liz's hand and sprinted after them, glancing over his shoulder to make sure the others were following, the warmth of his palm giving her the comforting feeling that he'd make sure they got out alive.

A comforting feeling that only lasted until she felt her feet tangle beneath her as she crashed to the ground, knocking Maria and Max over in the process. They were so going to die.

Michael pulled her to her feet, Max helping Maria up, as they all waited with bated breath for the sounds of pursuit, the eerie silence they heard instead somehow worse. "I am so burning all my horror movies the moment we get home," Alex whispered after a tense moment, earning a chuckle from Tess, still clutching his arm, and a glare from Kyle who muttered fiercely.

"Don't say that man! You'll jinx us!"

Maria nodded frantically in agreement, stepping closer to Max for support. "Seriously Alex, didn't those movies teach you anything?"

"Like you're one to talk, Miss Screaming-your-head-off," Alex scoffed, causing Liz to have to hide her grin before her best friend turned that impressive glare in her direction.

"Can we just leave? Before we turn into real life victims of one of those stupid movies?" Isabel hissed, making everyone fall silent, exchanging shamed and fearful glances before they all nodded.

"Good," Michael said curtly, tightening his grip on Liz's hand and making her stomach flutter for an entirely different reason than panic. "Let's go slower this time, and stick together; now come on."

After what seemed like hours of speed-walking, all of them jumping at the slightest noise or hint of movement, none of which revealed shadowy figures or power tool wielding madmen, they finally burst from the maze onto the large dirt area off the side of the road where their cars were parked. After doing a quick head count, Michael rounded on Kyle, glaring at the shorter boy. "Damn it midget, this is the last time we take trip advice from you."

Kyle, whose fingers were laced through Isabel's, making Liz smile despite everything, rolled his eyes. "Please, Mr. Bunyan, at least it's not the FBI or evil alien shape shifters; I say we call it even."

"Boys, you can finish this pissing contest later, personally I'd like to get back to civilization now," Tess snapped, leaning on Alex's arm as she panted for breath. "And I can't believe I just called _Roswell_ civilized…You really are going to pay later, Kyle, mark my words."

"Do you really think it's over?" Maria asked hesitantly when Kyle didn't bother replying to the small blonde hybrid, instead childishly sticking his tongue out at her.

"Maria!" Liz hissed, unconsciously stepping closer to Michael as she practically felt fate zeroing in on them thanks to the other girl's words. "How could you ask that? Now we really are doomed." She shook her head, barely noticing that she'd tucked herself into Michael's side as he slipped an arm around her waist. "Next thing you'll be suggesting that we split up."

"Well, we don't all fit in one car, Parker, so I think we'll have to risk breaking that rule," Michael stated, causing everyone to groan as Liz silently agreed with Tess; if they got out of this alive, all of the boys were going to pay.

Alex, with Maria on his heels, headed for the SUV he'd borrowed from his parents since the jeep was out of commission, while Maria went to the Jetta, the others following close behind. Tess, Michael, and Liz joined Alex in the SUV while Max, Isabel, and Kyle all piled into the Jetta. The SUV's engine rumbled to life, soothing some of the panic rushing through Liz's veins, but the answering rattle of the Jetta failed to join in and she peered out through the windshield, heart sinking as she saw Maria hitting the Jetta's steering wheel in frustration.

Michael reached for and gently squeezed her hand, before instructing "You three stay here" and climbing back out of the SUV to help the others. She clutched her seatbelt, biting her lip nervously as she exchanged a worried look with Tess and Alex in the rearview mirror before glancing back at the others, now huddled around Maria's engine with the hood propped up. Pulling her eyes away from their quiet but intense discussion, she skimmed her gaze over the dirt clearing and the wall of corn stalks on the other side, heart catching in her throat when she spotted a dark figure coming down the same path they had used as an exit.

She gasped, fear singing across her nerves, and pointed when Tess and Alex turned to see what had startled her, frantically tugging at her seatbelt so she could warn the others. Before she got her seatbelt undone and the door open, Alex had honked his horn, making the others' heads snap up, Michael glaring until he saw them gesturing towards the figure now just feet away from the edge of the maze.

The SUV's headlights glinted off the hedge trimmer raised over the figure's head just as Liz finally got the door opened, and she stopped breathing as Michael raised his hand, energy exploding from his palm towards the man, whose face was still shadowed. He stumbled back and paused, but then raised the blade once more, Michael cursing viciously under his breath as Liz's chest seized in horrified shock.

Her hand lifted instinctively and arcs of something that looked like green electricity ran down her arms and out her fingertips, lighting up the tall, hulking frame of the maniac heading towards them for a brief moment until he, and his weapon, vanished. Mouth falling open in shock, she stared down at her hand, then back up to see everyone staring at her in awe and astonishment. "Yes!" Kyle crowed, pumping his fist in the air. "Super powers are contagious. I knew it!"

"Shut up, Kyle," Max ground out as he wrapped his arm around Maria, who had almost fainted against him in relief, and touched the Jetta with his other hand, the engine growling to life under his fingers. Michael grunted his agreement, although there was a hint of a smile in his eyes as he glanced at Liz.

"Let's get out of here."

Liz barely managed to climb back into the car, her hands were shaking so badly, and seeing the startled, slightly concerned looks that Alex and Tess were giving her once she did manage it, didn't make her feel any better. "I take it you didn't know I could do that either?" she asked dryly, and grimaced when Tess wordlessly shook her head. "Of course not, actually knowing things would be against the alien credo. God this night just keeps getting worse and worse."

Tess smiled sympathetically and Alex reached back and squeezed her knee, his familiar and usually soothing blue eyes warm with affection. She couldn't bring herself to smile back, and instead looked out the window, staring first at the maze, still radiating an ominous air that made her sick to her stomach as goose bumps crawled down her spine, before shifting her eyes to see that everyone had clambered back into the Jetta, although she didn't see Michael, making her pulse start to race as panic set in again.

The SUV door opened suddenly and she gasped, glaring at Michael when he slid into the seat next to her and chuckled at her obvious fear. "Just me, Parker, no need to break out the lightning."

Her lips thinned into a tight line as she held back her instinctive response, knowing stress would make it more vicious than she really wanted, and crossed her arms over her chest, turning away from him to stare back out the window, shivering when she realized that the torches that had lit up the maze had all gone out since she last looked, and then breathing a sigh of relief when Alex pulled onto the road.

Something touched her arm and she stiffened as Michael pulled her into his side, gently squeezing her shoulders before dropping his arm to her waist. "You did good, Parker, better than me."

She turned at that, eyeing him suspiciously until she processed the sincerity in his gaze, and then softened, giving him a tiny smile. "I just want all of this to be over with. I never thought I'd wish for alien madness, but given the options…" she trailed off and sighed, leaning her head against his shoulder and feeling his answering chuckle rumble through his body, comforting her slightly. For once in her life, she couldn't wait to be back in Roswell.

Tilting her chin up so that she could see Tess in the rearview mirror and make a comment about the blonde's similar statement earlier, she saw a shadowy figure behind her in the car, raising a gleaming metal knife, and she froze in terror, opening her mouth to scream.

_**The End…**_

* * *

**Rules Used**

**Rule 19 – Go ahead and slap the screaming, hysterical girl, she will be the one to distract everyone when there really is danger.**

**Rule 32 – Remember: Showing skin = Death.**

**Rule 30 – Beware of strangers bearing tools such as chainsaws, staple guns, hedge trimmers, electric carving knives, lawnmowers, butane torches, soldering irons, band saws or any (possibly deathly) device made from deceased companions.**

**Rule 5 – If you're running from a monster, expect to trip or fall down at least twice, more if you are of the female persuasion. Also note, that despite the fact that you are running and the monster is merely shambling along behind you, it's still moving fast enough to catch up with you.**

**Rule 23 – Never publicly announce your plans for the future if you make it out alive. It guarantees that you have no future.**

**Rule 17 – Kill the person in the group who suggest that you split up. They will eventually get you killed.**

**Rule 3 – Always make sure that your car has a fresh battery so it will start immediately in times of crisis.**

**Rule 20 – Nothing is ever over if it is still night-time.**

**Rule 12 – Always check the backseat of your car.**


End file.
